


from eden

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, Love/Hate, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я не в настроении разбираться с этим. <br/>- И теперь ты говоришь правду.<br/>- Я не…<br/>- Ты понимаешь, о чём я, - Ронан вскидывает руку и, натягивая ткань свитера, толкает его на стол, не оставляя Гэнси иного выхода, кроме как откинуться назад, в попытке сохранить равновесие сметая на пол все его бумаги и книги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from eden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [from eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073759) by [cebolla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cebolla/pseuds/cebolla). 



> Бета: Vortex of dust in the sky  
> Оригинальное название, пьяный Ронан, лживый Гэнси, неопределённый таймлайн.

Теперь всё было иначе – Ронан мог прочесть это по необычно раздражённому выражению лица Гэнси. Сколько уже раз он, весь в крови, пьяный и избитый, переступал порог этой комнаты, и сколько раз Гэнси аккуратно собирал его обратно по кусочкам, восстанавливая безупречный порядок, что было так нелегко сделать со всеми неровными гранями в душе Линча. 

Впрочем, и в этот раз Гэнси почти сразу спрятал всё своё возмущение – едва вспыхнувшую искру – за непроницаемой маской, с возрастом ставшей с ним единым целым.

\- Лжец.

Он даже не сразу осознал, что произнёс это вслух, но приподнятые брови Гэнси послужили для него сигналом, чтобы он и не смел надеяться на сохранение этого слова в тайне.

\- О чём ты? – Гэнси по-прежнему стоял около стола, заваленного бумагами, не сделав и шага. Даже вдрызг пьяный, Ронан заметил, что что-то не так, понял по отчуждённости в его голосе. Будничное спокойствие Гэнси было, пусть и не бросаясь в глаза, тоже нарушено – обычно он не засовывал руки в карманы. Всего на мгновение Ронан представил себе, как он сжимает их в кулаки, пока не оказался слишком близко.

\- Я сказал, что ты лжец, - повторил Ронан с усмешкой, затуманенным алкоголем сознанием отмечая, что машинально поглаживает нижнюю губу. Гэнси нервно сглотнул, лишь на миг отведя глаза, прежде чем улыбнуться – так притворно и успокаивающе, словно это был их обычный ритуал, игра, с правилами которой оба уже давно знакомы. Так это видел Ронан.

\- Я вообще ничего не говорил.

Затем – без какого-либо вмешательства Гэнси – Ронан неожиданно оказался около стола, не решаясь протянуть руку и схватить Гэнси за ворот его свитера. Ронан уже мог видеть, как безупречная маска Гэнси начинала трещать по швам, - он нахмурился, но сдержался и не отреагировал на провокацию.

\- Я не в настроении разбираться с этим. 

\- И теперь ты говоришь правду.

\- Я не…

\- Ты понимаешь, о чём я, - Ронан вскидывает руку и, натягивая ткань свитера, толкает его на стол, не оставляя Гэнси иного выхода, кроме как откинуться назад, в попытке сохранить равновесие сметая на пол все его бумаги и книги.

И тогда та искра, которую Ронан заметил, едва переступив порог комнаты, складка между бровями и стиснутые зубы – всё, что Гэнси пресекал в себе на корню, заставило его прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы прийти в себя. 

В ответ Ронан нахмурился, ослабив хватку только ради того, чтобы проскользить ладонью выше и запустить пальцы в волосы Гэнси, оттягивая их назад и не оставляя ему попыток вырваться, тем самым обнажив его шею. Ему не терпелось сломать что-нибудь такое же прекрасное, нарушить его идеальность, и Гэнси с его безукоризненно уложенными волосами, дорогими вещами и самодостаточной личностью оказался уже слишком близко. Ронан хотел его, хотел почувствовать его так близко, как только Гэнси мог бы ему позволить, независимо от того, что он прятал за этим имиджем. Он хотел видеть человека, парня, а не надоевшую маску. 

\- Ронан! – бессильно прошипел Гэнси. – Ронан, остановись!

Ронан легко коснулся зубами его шеи, прежде чем грубо укусить, и из груди Гэнси вырывается изумлённый стон. Он наконец-то находит точку опоры и освобождает руки, одной хватаясь за футболку Ронана на уровне плеч, а другой надавливая ему на ключицу.

\- Прекрати! – на этот раз в голосе Гэнси ярость, его впившиеся пальцы оставляют следы-полумесяцы на линии горла Ронана, но попытка силой оттолкнуть его не увенчалась бы успехом, если бы Ронан сам не отпустил его.

Он отстранился, наблюдая, как Гэнси, пошатываясь, встал на ноги и пытался восстановить дыхание, оперевшись на стол. Следы зубов, которые он оставил на шее Гэнси, не успокоили его и заставили судорожно сглотнуть, но он не мог произнести и слова.

\- …почему? – с укором спросил Гэнси. Когда он посмотрел на Ронана глазами, исполненными терпения и растерянности, его рука на шее дрогнула.

И Ронан ненавидел это. Ненавидел, что Гэнси, позволив ему зайти так далеко, оставался по-прежнему добрым и не отказывался от веры в него.

\- Потому что я ненавижу тебя, - его голос прозвучал резко и холодно. Он даже не пытался оправдаться перед ним, алкоголь неизменно делал его таким – сильным и непривычно честным.

Гэнси вздрогнул, резко проведя рукой по краю стола. Скольжение его ногтей по дереву было единственным звуком, выданным им, кроме дыхания. Ронан ненавидел его манеру глубоко вздыхать: он словно пытался успокоиться, будто он сам был источником любых проблем, а не кто-то другой. Однако в его глазах вдруг вспыхнул едва остывший огонь, когда он оторвался от стола, порывисто притянул Ронана к себе и накрыл его губы своими.

Ронан немедленно обнял его в ответ, словно мог ожидать такого поворота событий или всегда догадывался о чём-то подобном в его намерениях. Он старался удержаться на ногах, но это было слишком сложно для крайне уставшего человека, каким он был теперь. Он реагировал на каждое движение Гэнси, хотя вскоре нетерпеливо перехватил инициативу на себя, грубо вынуждая Гэнси пустить его язык глубже и опереться обратно на стол.

Рот Гэнси был влажно-горячим, в то время как губы Ронана потрескались и кровоточили, и он ненавидел Гэнси за то, что он так впился в его нижнюю губу, ровно до тех пор, пока не почувствовал его напряжения и металлический привкус его крови на языке. Гэнси, однако, не издал ни звука и никак не выразил своего недовольства, лишь проведя рукой по его груди. Затем он отстранился, и Ронан затуманенным взглядом уставился на него, точнее, на его губы на этом небольшом расстоянии между ними. Он снова подался ему навстречу, когда Гэнси остановил его.

\- Ты чёртов придурок, - сдержанность этой фразы даже подстегнула Ронана.

\- Я знаю.

\- Всегда им был.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я не лжец, - возмущение в его голосе заставило Ронана вскинуть брови.

\- Нет, ты вечно врёшь.

\- …я знаю.

\- Да заткнись ты.

Их губы снова встретились, правда, не очень аккуратно, но Гэнси попытался исправить ситуацию, наконец ослабив хватку и плавно опустив руки на футболку Ронана, прежде чем снова дотронуться до отметин-полумесяцев на его коже, тем самым подавив в нём опять возникшее знакомое желание что-то разрушить.


End file.
